I Know Where You Go Perry
by FanficFemale
Summary: Someone in the Flynn-Fletcher home knows the answer to that everyday asked question "Hey, where's Perry?"


**A/N: This was just an idea that couldn't leave me alone!**

**I Know Where You Go Perry**

I was very happy that Perry had finally come back home. It was so good to know that everything was alright and that he was safe and sound. I was a lot more worried about him than I thought I'd be. Not that I didn't have reasons to worry about him. After all I knew what Perry did when he wasn't around and thoughts of him getting hurt occasionally go through my mind every time he "mysteriously" disappears. Of course I never showed it because then people might get suspicious and wonder why I had a sudden interest in Perry's wellbeing. So in order to help keep his secret safe, I continued to act as I normally would when he was gone and when he got back I would let out a sigh of relief when no one was looking.

When I first found out what Perry did, to say I was shocked was an understatement. Even now I still have a hard time believing that a platypus could be and was a top secret agent. He even had his own arch nemesis that in my opinion seemed to be more annoying rather than evil, high-tech gadgets that I've caught a glimpse of him using, and of course his trademark brown fedora that he always wore when he was in agent mode. Yet after I got over my shock and started to accept it, a lot of things began to make sense to me. Not only did I now know where Perry always goes, but I know how all of the things built in the yard kept disappearing. It also made me realize that I hadn't been completely delusional the time I witnessed Perry on one of his missions.

The first thing I wanted to do when I discovered Perry's secret life was to tell someone about it. In fact I almost did, until my newest best friend and the way I found out about Perry, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, convinced me that that wouldn't be a good idea. It took a while for me to admit that she was right and that telling someone could put Perry and my family in danger. So we made a deal where I agreed not to say anything about Perry and she agreed not to say anything about Perry being a part of our family.

Surprisingly after that, it was easy for me to act normal around my family especially Perry. Thus I continued doing what I did everyday as though I didn't know anything. In fact I was so good that I even got to the point that I almost forgot Perry's secret. However when Perry had disappeared much earlier than usual today, the truth came crashing back down on me. It also didn't help when I remembered how I had treated Perry. So many fears and worries about what could happen to Perry while on a mission immediately entered my mind when I had no luck in finding him. I even risked looking for him at Vanessa's home, but Perry wasn't there. She did tell me that her father had gone to Arizona because he got a note saying he was demoted to a minor threat, big surprise there, and was supposed to get a different agent assigned to him. Now I didn't know that much about secret agents and stuff like that, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what a reassignment meant.

I had said goodbye to Vanessa and left with a broken spirit. It hurt to think that Perry was really gone this time and that no one would be able to say "O, there you are Perry!" ever again. Yet when we finished singing that song and I heard that familiar chattering noise, I was relieved and grateful that I could say that familiar phrase. However after my happiness from his return wore off, I realized it was time to do some serious talking with Perry. The reason why I didn't confront Perry when I first found out his secret was because I wanted to go back to my normal routine and forget about the secret agent thing as much as possible. Yet after what just happened I knew I had to confront Perry and tell him that I knew the truth. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something really bad did happen to him and no one in the family would know why or how. Who knows, maybe there was some way I could even help Perry, but I won't know until I discussed this with him.

So here I was heading for the backyard where I knew Perry would be with Phineas and Ferb. Indeed when I reached the backyard the three of them were there so I causally approached them with a smile on my face.

"Hey guys," I greeted to them.

"Oh hey Candace, what's up?" asked Phineas, turning his attention to me.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Perry from you guys for a minute," I told him, bringing a confused look on his face.

"Um…sure?" Phineas replied in an unsure way, probably since I hardly ever concern myself with Perry.

Yet I took his response as an ok and scooped Perry up in my arms.

"Thanks guys. Come on Perry you're going to my room for a while," I announced as I started leaving the backyard with Perry held in my arms.

Though before I completely left the yard, I happened to hear an interesting statement from Phineas.

"Well, that was peculiar."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**P.S. This will be a one shot unless there are requests for me to add on to this or do a little sequel. **


End file.
